When a driver of a vehicle desires to launch a boat (e.g., move the boat from a trailer to a body of water) using a boat ramp or other inclined surface, the driver is to stop the vehicle in a position where the boat (e.g., resting on the trailer that is hitched to the vehicle) is floating on the water. Further, the driver must be careful not to back up too far, as this presents a risk of damage to the vehicle. For example, when the vehicle is in water that is too deep, the vehicle can be damaged or lose traction, making it difficult to get the vehicle out of the water. If the driver does not back the boat up far enough, the driver will not be able to get the boat off of the trailer (e.g., because the boat is not floating). This leaves a small window in which to stop the vehicle to launch the boat properly.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, the thickness of the layers or regions may be enlarged in the drawings. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, region, or plate) is in any way on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, indicates that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts. Although the figures show layers and regions with clean lines and boundaries, some or all of these lines and/or boundaries may be idealized. In reality, the boundaries and/or lines may be unobservable, blended, and/or irregular.